parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
KAUNITE KUNSTIDE FILOSOOFIA/Luksusartiklid Madalmaade maalikunstis 15.sajandil. Lucia legendi meister
KAUNITE KUNSTIDE FILOSOOFIA SEMINAR N, 3.10.2013 kell 16.00-17.30 Pärnu Linnagalerii Kunstnike maja, Nikolai 27 Kerttu Palginõmm (TÜ ajaloo doktorant, KTKDK) Luksusartiklid Madalmaade maalikunstis 15.sajandil. Lucia legendi meister Kokkuvõte Ettekande keskmes on Mustpeade vennaskonna Maarja altar, mis on eksponeeritud Tallinna Niguliste kirikus.Tegemist on topeltiivapaariga maaliretaabliga, mis on valminud tõenäoliselt anonüümse Lucia legendi meistri töökojas 15.sajandi lõpus. Lucia legendi meister oli aktiivne Brugge linnas (tänapäeva Belgias) 15.sajandi lõpus-16.sajandi alguses. Suure tõenäosusega tellisid tema töökojalt retaabli Tallinna Suurgild ja Mustpeade vennaskond ning teos asus algselt dominiiklaste kloostri Katariina kirikus. Millises kabelis või millisel altaril teos paiknes, ei ole lõpuni selge. Ettekande raames vaadeldakse retaablit väga detailselt, pühendades suurt tähelepanu maalil esinevatele luksusesemetele (kallid kangad, keraamika, kullassepatööd). Kõnekate detailide kaudu otsime vastuseid küsimusele, kas retaablil esinevad esemed oli tellijate poolt soositud või olid nad meistrite initsiatiiviks? Sellise kallidusastmega kangaid, nagu need esinevad Tallinna retaablil, valmistati kas Brugges kohapeal või oli neid võimalik sellest rikkast hansalinnast hankida. Seetõttu esindavad need luksusartiklid ühel või teisel moel kunagist kaubandusmetropoli ning nende olemasolu võib viidata linna jõukuse allikatele, apelleerides niiviiisi tellijate - rikaste kaupmeeste- ootustele. Lahendusi otsitakse interdistsiplinaarse lähenemise kaudu, kaasates nii tekstiiliajaloolise, ikonograafilise kui kunstitehnoloogilise teabe. Allikakriitilist meetodit rakendades, otsitakse vastuseid mitmetele küsimustele, nagu kunstiteose loomise ja valmimise ajendid ja kontekst. Teost analüüsitakse toonase ajaloolise situatsiooni keskmes. Luksusesemetele on viimasel ajal Madalmaid ja eriti Burgundia õukonda puudutavas kirjanduses suurt tähelepanu pööratud. Seda teemat on käsitlenud Marina Belozerskaya mõlemad raamatud "Luxury arts of the Renaissance" (2005) "Rethinking Renaissance: Burgundian arts across Europe" (2012). Eritähelepanu luksuslikele tekstiilidele maalikunstis, mis mängivad rolli ka käesoleva loengu kontekstis, on pööranud Lisa Monnas ("Merchants, Princes and Painters: silk fabrics in Italian and Northern Paintings, 1300-1550", 2008) ja Rembrandt Duits ("Gold Brocade and Renaissance Painting: a study in material culture", 2008). Lucia legendi meister Eesti erialakirjanduses figureerinud 1960-datest aastatest, seda eriti Mai Lumiste kirjutiste kaudu. Just Lumiste omistab kõnealuse maaliretaabli anonüümsele Lucia legendi meistrile. Oma panuse meistri ja tema loomingu uurimisse, keskendudes just meistri Mustpeade vennaskonna Maarja altarile, on andnud oma kirjutistega Anu Mänd. Tänu tema arhiivitööle, teame allikakatket, mis tõenäoliselt puudutab Tallinna retaabli tellimislugu. Artiklites, mis on ilmunud minu sulest ajakirjas Baltic Journal of Art History, olen keskendunud maaliretaablil esinevatele luksusesemetele ja nende kontekstile, samuti otsinud sarnaseid säilinud esemeid erinevate muuseumide kogudest. Soovitatav kirjandus M. Lumiste. Lucia-legendi meistri teos Tallinnas. Mustpeade altari autori probleemist. - Kunst 1961, nr. 2, (lk 32-42) A. Mänd. Tallinna Mustpeade vennaskonna Maarja altarist ja selle ikonograafiast. - Eesti kunstisidemed Madalmaadega 15.-17.sajandil. Konverents 25.-26. september 1995. Tallinn: Eesti Kunstimuuseum, 2000, (lk 217-238) A. Mänd. Püha Viktor - Tallinna kaitsepühak? Kunstiteaduslikke Uurimusi 2003, 3-4/12. Tallinn: Teaduste Akadeemia Kirjastus, (lk 9-29, eelkõige lk 10) A.Mänd. Lucia legendi meister identifitseeritud? Lucia legendi meistrist, Tallinna mustpeade retaablist ja Eesti kunsti ajaloo 2. köite avapeatükist. - Kunstiteaduslikke uurimusi 2007, 1-2/16. (lk 173-190) A.Mänd. The Altarpiece of the Virgin Mary of the Brotherhood of the Black Heads in Tallinn: Dating, Donors, and the double intercession. - Acta Historica Artium Balticae, 2, Vilnius: Academy of Fine Arts Press, 2007 (lk 35-53) (PDF saadaval ETIS-es) K. Palginõmm. Luxusartikel auf dem Revaler Retabel des Meister der Lucialegende als eine Einladung in die Stadt Brügge. - Baltic Journal of Art History, spring 2012, (lk 89-114) (PDF saadaval internetis) K.Palginõmm. Der dem Meister der Lucialegende zugeschriebene Revaler (Tallinner) Retabel - kostbare Stoffe und ein unbekannter Meister? - Baltic Journal of Art History, autumn 2012, (lk 127-136) (PDF saadaval internetis). Kategooria:Ettekanne Kategooria:Kaunite kunstide filosoofia